


Slave Drive

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, references to slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: Starscream is shot down and captured by the Autobots. However, his injuries cause him to reboot in Safe Mode with unexpected coding in control.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 31
Kudos: 85





	Slave Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going XD  
> Expect tags to change as we go along

“He should be lucid,” Ratchet announced as he and Optimus Prime approached the medical berth.  
“Why so unsure?” the Prime asked, blue optics soon falling on the mech who had been occupying the medical room for the last several days.  
“Because he hasn’t said a word and that’s not like Starscream,” was the explanation, the med bot’s tone annoyed and concerned in equal measure.

The Seeker gazed up at the pair, red optics focused and aware but listless. There was something disturbing about a quiet Starscream who should be rambling either boasts about his inevitable rescue or saccharine platitudes for his well-treatment and freedom.

“According to my scans he’s in Safe Mode, but I’ve never seen one like this. I can’t say if it’s Seeker physiology or if there’s been damage to his base programming.” Ratchet sat on his chair and indicated to one of his many monitors. “It appears rogue software is running his protocols, but I can do zotz all to it without the proper command input. So far he hasn’t responded to anything I’ve said.”

Optimus Prime looked over the small mech. Ratchet had done a good job of repairing the damage from the blast he had taken, and the subsequent crash landing. While Starscream hadn’t been repainted or polished, it didn’t take away from the Seeker’s attractive build. Optimus furrowed his brow ridges, realizing that all of Starscream’s attention was on him. “Could it be a matter of rank?” he questioned his friend after a moment.  
“I hadn’t thought of that, but perhaps,” the doctor admitted, rubbing his chin. “It could be an outdated safety mechanism. Give it a try.”

“Starscream, do you recognize me? I am Optimus Prime.”  
“Prime status: Acknowledged,” Starscream responded in an emotionless, clipped voice like a non-sentient computer. Both Autobots stared at him—this definitely was not normal Safe Mode behavior. Optimus cleared his vocalizer, and decided it would be prudent to start from the top.  
“State your designation and function.”  
“Designation: Starscream. Function: Slave unit. Registered Master Drive: High Council Gauntlet.”

A feather dropping could have been heard in the silence that followed. “Sweet Solus Prime,” Ratchet swore. “It’s a Slave Drive.”

The Slave Drive was one of many implements created during the darkest parts of Cybertronian history, and it had been the precursor to the same work ethic program used in mining bots that was considered less invasive. Unfortunately, the Slave Drive program hadn’t disappeared, and it was found time and again in cases of the illegal interface trade.

Optimus Prime’s optics brightened as if he were about to enter battle with Megatron. His large servos curled into fists by his sides. “Ratchet, find what you can in his coding, even if you must examine his original formatting.”  
“Optimus, I understand how you feel,” the medic replied after a moment to compose himself. “This is horrifying and disgusting, but Gauntlet was terminated at the beginning of the Great War.” The Prime pulled in a slow vent before he forced his fists to unfurl.  
“I know, old friend, but an injustice such as this…” The Autobot leader’s voice petered out, he didn’t even want to contemplate that this had been done by someone on the High Council, that it had been one of the respected bots who had had him sworn in as a Prime. “There may also be answers we didn’t know we needed. Starscream is the second-in-command of our greatest enemy, yet at one time he had been a Neutral and a scientist.”  
“Blast it all, Optimus.” Ratchet rubbed his face-plating with one servo. “I know, you’re right. True justice doesn’t have an expiration date.” He ex-vented and glanced over at the silent Decepticon. “We won’t like these answers,” the medic warned.  
“No, I suspect we won’t,” Optimus agreed.

For the Decepticon’s own protection, Ratchet placed him into stasis until they could decide on the best course of action. Safe Mode was one thing, but this? This was unprecedented. This was criminal even with how questionably-moral Cybertronian law had become at the end.

Optimus Prime sat in his quarters, thinking. Induced stasis was a temporary fix, it wouldn’t help Starscream’s condition to artificially remain in it for long. However, without Gauntlet to tell them the passcodes, they may not be able to remove the rogue program or reboot Starscream out of Safe Mode now that it was engaged. Rafael could be of help on this front with his innate understanding of code and programming, but he didn’t want to expose the young human to this sort of trauma.

He shuttered his optics off. The mech knew this wasn’t a matter that he could rush to a decision, it would be best of him to refuel then to recharge. An empty tank and lack of charge never led any bot to logical conclusions.

Optimus had just stood from his desk when a ping came from his door. “Enter.” The metal slid open to reveal Arcee. He wasn’t surprised that the blue & pink fem had finally sought him out, he was only surprised she had managed to wait this long. “How may I help you, Arcee?”  
“You know why I’m here,” she remarked as she came to stand by the desk and crossed her arms over her chassis. “What’s the call on that slagger Starscream? Ratchet won’t say a word.”  
“Starscream is in stasis. No decisions will be made until he’s fully functional.”

The smaller warrior scowled. “Come off it, Optimus! Megatron’s going to demand him back first at this rate!”  
“What I said stands,” Optimus emphasized. “I understand your feelings, but every mech—Autobot or Decepticon—deserves to have full consideration.” As predicted, Arcee wasn’t pleased with his response. She pulled in a harsh vent before turning on her ped and leaving.

Optimus ex-vented and sat down again.

It was close to thirty hours later when Ratchet had a breakthrough and summoned Optimus back to the medical bay. The red and white bot looked haggard and stressed. “It’s not what we were hoping for,” the medic explained, “but it’ll get us in.”

Blue optics read the monitor that was hooked up to the recharging seeker, his mouth frowning behind his face guard. It was a message to update the Master Drive. “Is this the only way?”  
“It’s the only one currently available to us.” The expression on Ratchet’s face made it clear that he wasn’t thrilled about this either. “We’ll have—should have more options once we gain full-access to his protocols.”

The Prime gazed down at Starscream’s prone form. No mech wanted to be infected with rogue programs that took away their personal autonomy, no mech deserved it either. He shuttered his optics. “Do what you must, old friend.” Several quick clicks on the keyboard and it was done.

Registered Master Drive: Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links [click here!](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912)


End file.
